Dr. Herve Sroussi, who is integrating his PhD studies in oral biology with specialty training in oral medicine, was appointed to this institutional DSA in July of 1998. Dr. Sroussi, who received his DMD in 1994 from Hebrew University in Israel, came to California as a permanent resident in June of 1996, and engaged in research and clinical activities under the supervision of oral medicine and oral biology faculty during 1997, leading to his entrance into our DSA program with the oral biology-oral medicine combination. This particular track permits full integration of both components from the start, due to the flexibility inherent in our oral medicine program, which we anticipate will result in a shorter time to completion. Dr. Sroussi's research interests are currently focused on cellular immune mechanisms of the host response to HIV infection, and co-infections with other viruses, particularly the human papillomavirus (HPV). Kl6DE003860005 Dr. Susan Hyde, who is pursuing her PhD in epidemiology in combination with specialty training in dental public health, was appointed to this institutional DSA in July of 1998. Dr. Hyde received her DDS from UCSF in 1992 and her MPH from UC Berkeley in 1998, and began her DSA program last July. Her focus this year has been mainly on her dental public health residency and developing her research skills in epidemiology under the auspices of Dr. Jane Weintraub. She is making very good progress in both areas and will begin her intensive PhD work in epidemiology at Berkeley starting this summer, while continuing her public health residency experiences at a reduced level of commitment over the next several years.